Crash Landing
by XxPetraforlifexX
Summary: Ezra and Sabine crash land in the desert, and end up realizing something. Ezra/Sabine


Crash landing

The sound of tie fighters shooting at us is all I can hear. The sharp noise of when a laser hits metal. The warnings going off that I can't control. Everything sounds way too loud. I should be used to it by now, and on the outside I am but on the inside it secretly annoys me. And nothing is more annoying than Ezra standing over my shoulder not doing anything useful to stop it.

"A little help?!" I exclaim as another laser hits the ghost

"Oh, yeah sorry, Sabine!" Ezra replies while making his way to the weapons area

Why of all the days the empire could've chased us, why today? We were supposed to be gathering information on a new advanced tie fighter, but things quickly went awry. And here we are, getting caught in another near death incident again. After a couple of seconds I can hear more shots being fired and I know that it's Ezra. Hopefully it doesn't take him that long to get the tie fighters off our tail. Soon after that I hear loud explosions, and my body involuntarily flinches. You'd think that I'd be used to hearing that by now too.

I hear footsteps from behind me and Ezra comes to stand at my side "There we go."

I'm about to reply to his comment when suddenly another warning comes up, and this one definitely catches my attention. Engine failing.

"Dang it." I mutter under my breath

"What's wrong?"

"The engines failing."

"Well, that's just great."

I kind of hate him for stating the obvious at this point in time. The ghost starts falling to the ground, and I try to do all that I can to stop it from doing so. I pull up on the controls, but to no avail.

"Hold on!"

"What? You think that I'm going to let go!?" Ezra yells

"This is not the time for jokes!"

The ship starts nearing the ground, and I try not to freak out. The last thing I feel is the ship roughly hitting the ground before, the world goes black.

"Sabine! Sabine, please wake up!" I wake up to someone shaking me

"Would you stop shaking me?"

Ezra lets out a sigh of relief before releasing my shoulders. I look at his features and notice that he has a cut on the left side of his cheek. I quickly unbuckle my seatbelt.

"Hera's going to kill us."

"That's what you're worried about right now?"

"Yes! And you should be too. If we don't die out here, we will once Hera figures out what happened to the ghost."

I roll my eyes "Where is _here_ anyways?"

I get out of my seat and pry open one of the doors to the ship, and am hit with a ton of light. And hills of sand for miles. I give Ezra a worried look as he comes to stand next to me.

"Yep, we're definitely going to die out here."

"We are not, Kanan, Hera, and Zeb will come looking for us eventually. There's a tracker in the ghost."

Even though some of worry fades from his eyes I can still tell he's thinking about what Hera's going to do once she sees the ghost.

I rest a hand on his shoulder "It'll be alright, we just need to stay put."

5 and a half hours later

The sun is starting to set and if I'm being honest I'm kind of starting to get worried. What if Hera and the rest of the crew never find us? Ugh, why am I thinking like this? We just need to stay positive and everything will be fine, right?

"They should've found us by now." Ezra says while pacing the ground

"Just calm down alright, they will find us."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I do, they would never leave us behind no matter how mad Hera might be at us for crashing the ghost."

"You think she already knows?" He has a panicked expression on his face

I can't help to let out a slight laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You! You're being ridiculous, aren't Jedi's supposed to be brave and all that?"

"We are, I am."

"Then prove it and stop worrying."

He comes to sit next to me in the sand "Fine."

After a few moments of silence he finally says something "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" I turn to face him

"Stay so calm, in situations like these."

"I don't know I guess I'm just used to it by now. Plus compared to what you go through on a daily basis this is nothing. You're a natural at almost everything you do, and you fight face to face with the empire. I could never do what you do."

"Thanks?"

I nudge him in the shoulder "See, even your responses are effortless."

"Not all of them are, some things I could never say no matter how bad I want to say them."

"Like what?"

His ocean blue eyes meet mine "I like you, Sabine. I've liked you from the day I met you."

"Ez- Ezra, I, uh."

"It's ok, if you don't feel the same way." He looks at the ground

I lightly grab his chin, and force him to look at me. And then I press my lips to his, he eagerly kisses me back.

And then out of the middle of nowhere I hear "That's enough, you two love birds."

I pull away to see another ship and standing in front of it is Kanan, Hera, and Zeb. How the heck did they even land without me noticing?

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Ship!?" Hera exclaims

"Oh, uh, sorry Hera, we kind of crashed it." Ezra says

She lets out a strained sigh.

"Hera, it's alright." Kanan walks in front of Hera

"No it's not!" She yells

I widen my eyes, and start walking up the ramp of the new ship.

As I pass by Ezra I say "I like you too."


End file.
